Loving the new models
by VIVALADESTIEL
Summary: Soulless Sam, Demon Dean and Crazy Cas all together. This is going to be fun - This is my first fanfic -English isn't my first languages so be warned
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

If you told the Winchesters a few years ago that one of them would turn into a demon and the other one would become soulless, again, they would have called you crazy.

Yes, Dean has been to hell and Sam was addicted to demon blood. But Dean, a righteous man, actually turning into a demon and enjoying it. That thought alone never crossed their mind.

Sam soulless again was something they would never think about, they knew the consequences and stubborn as they are, they wouldn't talk about the possibility of one of them losing their soul. They just didn't.

Both are just things the brothers never talk about because they aren't good at expressing their emotions. Both of them care so much about each other, so much that they would rather suffer alone then let the other know in how much pain they are.

But now the caring and not wanting to hurt the other, that's just gone.

The twisted soul doesn't care anymore if his little brother lives or not. Hell, he would even kill him if that means he'll be free. Oh and he would enjoy every single second. Just because he doesn't care anymore, only that not that made Sam scared no. The freedom is Dean's eyes and voice. It was something he never saw or heard these days.

After hell Dean's eyes were dead, the sparkle in his eyes was gone. They were filled with self-loathing and regret. His voice sounded like he was caring the world on his shoulders. It was harsh and Sam could hear the pain in it.

It made him feel sick because he was the reason Dean turned into this, if he hadn't died, this would never have happened.

Look at them now, the sparkle is back in Dean's eyes. The self-loathing is gone, he looks free. Happy.

Sam doesn't want to take that away. But he knows. He knows that this isn't something Dean would have wanted. If the real Dean was here, he would beg Sam to kill him.

And that thought is the only thing that makes Sam do what he's doing.

He looks at the demon before him. A black haired boy, with blue eyes. Not showing his black ones. A little smile is seen on his face.

The demon looks relaxed, even though there is a gun pointed at him.

'There is absolutely no need for that gun,' the demon says while pointing at the gun. Unlike other demons, this one was almost comfortable with the gun pointed at him. That or he was really good at hiding his fear.

The demon sighs. 'Is this because we don't know each other?! Well, I do know you, entire hell knows you! And your brother of course. How is he?' An evil smile is forming on the lips of the demon. Because he knows about this messed up situation.

'Oh my god I am so rude. The name's Thomes.'

'Thomes? Seriously.' Sam looks weird at Thomes while observing him. He's not that tall 5'10 max, but he does look strong. Muscles aren't really visible but there is something in the way he acts and stands, something that gives away that this demon is more powerful then Sam realizes.

'I know it's not a scary name. It isn't a name your parents warn you about when you go to bed, like " _be careful Jamie otherwise Thomes is going to eat you."_ As if I would ever eat a child again.' Sam looks at him with horror, not wanting to hear the reason why he ate a child. The demon noticed Sam's face.

'Fine, I won't tell you why. It's a long story and something says me that you don't have time for a nice story. So what do you want big boy?'

'Fix my brother and my soul is yours.' The demon started laughing.

'You want me to fix your brother? Done!' The demon walks towards Sam and pressed his lips to Sam's. The kiss was weird, their lips weren't fitting right and it just felt awkward.

It isn't like Sam has a problem with kissing boys or men but this just felt wrong. It didn't fit.

A strange feeling spread into Sam's body. It starts at his lips, almost ticklish. But then the feeling spreads and it's becoming more painful, by the time it reaches Sam's chest it was a burning feeling. Not warm no ice cold. It's burning in his chest. Making his gasp. Breathing is hard, his breaths are small, fast and high pitched.

The ground is coming closer while he collapsed.

Leaning on his knees and arms, trying the best he could not pass out.

His eyes closed and his face looking down.

'What di-'

'Oh, that feeling. That's just your soul, leaving your body. Like our deal. I get your soul and your brother stays just like this. Because that lunatic actually believes he's fixed. Weird.' Within a second we're Sam's eyes burning into Thomes'. Who's pupils were red. Sam recognizes them. They aren't from an ordinary demon.

'Lucifer!' Sam spits out his name, full of hatred.

'Hi, Sammy. Did you miss me? Ooh, I'm sure you did!' Thomes or Lucifer claps his hands.

'H-how?'

Sam could feel his soul inside his chest. It is trying to escape. He screams. It was a small scream. Lucifer smiles at that sound.

'How I've missed that sound,' his voice full excitement, like a 4-year-old child who finally gets a lollipop.

'But don't worry. I'm still trapped. This nice demon just gave me permission to use his body for a while. Don't ask me how that's possible because I have no fucking idea. Sadly enough it's not going to hold me much longer. But you know. When I return to my sweet little cage, you'll be there.

We are going to have so much fun!' Lucifer starts walking around in the devil's trap.

'Oh, oh, oh. Remember that time you said shut up to me or when I woke you up. Okay, I woke you up multiple times but that time was just different. It felt special. Like we were connecting.'

Most of the thing Lucifer just said, weren't heard by Sam. All he could think of was the freezing cold in his chest. He could feel his heart beat and his blood was running through his veins. He could hear it.

Another scream followed. This one was harder and longer.

His vision turned more dark with each heartbeat.

And then he finally passed out. The pain was gone, no more ice cold shivering through his body. No more hearing his own heartbeat. No more Lucifer Just silence and darkness.

Sam wakes up by Castiel. Who is looking pissed.

'Sam,' his voice was lower than usual, 'what did you do?!'

'I think I just lost my soul. Again.'


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one ~ It suits you.**

* * *

It's been an hour since Sam lost his soul. It's been an hour since Castiel left and it's been over an hour since Sam checked on Dean.

Cas just left after Sam told him, that he lost his soul. Again. But before he left he said something, which Sam didn't understand.

Dean is still locked up, or at least he thinks. He hasn't bothered to check on Dean. Simply because he doesn't care and besides if the guy wants to be free, he'll get free.

Sam now can do whatever he wants and at this moment he wants to find a case so he can go hunting. Just because he lost his soul, doesn't mean he doesn't hunt. The opposite, he wants to hunt badly. Even though he doesn't care, he still wants to get his mind off things. It isn't like he just lost his soul or anything.

It feels weird and familiar at the same time, having no soul. The lack of fucks he gives is minimum. And honestly, it feels good not to give a fuck anymore. So good not to care, not feel the burden of being Lucifer's vessel, not feel the burden of starting the apocalypse. It feels good.

Sam's sitting at the table, drinking from his beer. Another bottle is standing near him. His laptop is open, showing an article about some dead people. All of them died and there's no connection between them besides the fact that they were tourists and their bodies were found in the Big Blue River, close to Marysville. If Sam hurries up he'll make it in about 2 hours, but that means he won't do any research. And that's something he just has to do. Research.

Apparently, there were some people who drowned in the river. So maybe someones spirit is being a bitch and is drowning people. Or maybe there's just a weird serial killer on the loose. Either way, Sam's going.

While he closes his laptop, Sam hears a familiar voice.

'Heya Sammy. I think you missed our shot session.' Dean says, sounding a little bit tired. He also looks not that impressing. Sure, he still looks like he can beat the crap out of you with a few punches. Maybe he looks less imitating because of the human blood pumping through his veins or maybe it's because of the lack of soul.

Dean is standing with his hand behind his back, his eyes are focused on Sam.

'You didn't forget about your big brother, did you. If you want I can refresh your memory.' A hammer slowly appears from Deans back. It's the same hammer Dean used a few hours ago.

'Huh, I thought I hide that thing, guess not.' Dean starts to laugh. Not a pleasant laugh, a fake one, one that sends chills through your body.

'You thought you hide it, it was laying outside the room. Ready for me to pick it up and smash the shit out of you. Even though I prefer the first blade,' Dean starts speaking louder and his voice turns harsher, 'but someone gave the damn thing away!'

'Sorry?' Sam sounds unsure. He doesn't know how to react.

'Sorry? All you gotta say is sorry. Sorry to disappoint you Sammy, but sorry ain't bringing my blade back. ' Dean drops the hammer and starts walking towards Sam, who's still sitting at the table.

'What do you want me to say, Dean. It isn't like that blade is dangerous or something. And honestly, I wanna live.' Sam confesses.

'Stop right there. You wanna live. What the hell.' Dean observes Sam for a few seconds. 'So you lost your soul again. How did that happen.' Dean takes the unopen bottle of beer and takes a seat. With his finger, he opens the bottle and starts drinking.

'Is it that obvious? Because I tried to hide it,' a small break follows, ' or at least I think. I don't know honestly.'

'You literally said you want to live. That's not something Sam with a soul would say. He would just be whining about the fact that I'm still a demon and he can't save me. ' Dean takes another sip of his beer.

'So you're saying, that complaining and making myself feel miserable about something I didn't do, makes me look more like me? That's messed up.' Sam is looking at Dean with a confused look on his face.

'Yeah, that sums up your personality pretty well. So since you don't wanna kill me anymore, what are you gonna do?' There's a curiosity in Dean his voice. It's a tone Sam hasn't heard in a long time. It sounded Deanish, not like the Dean who's sitting in front of him but his brother Dean, the guy before hell.

If Sam did have a soul, he would be happy, hearing his big demonic brother be curious. That would have been a beacon of hope, now it's just a tone. Nothing special.

'I'm going to do what I'm good at. Hunting. Because you gotta admit Dean. Without my soul, I'm a pretty damn good hunter! Just as you are a damn good drinker. '

'Speaking of drinking, I gotta go. There're some bars and people waiting for me. ' Dean drinks the last of his bottle of beer and stands up. 'It was nice talking to you. And I have to say Sammy, soullessness. It suits you.'

'Thanks, I guess.' Sam is watching Dean walk towards the door. 'Oh, and Dean, if you ever need my help, you.'

'If you don't bother me, I won't bother you,' Dean interrupts, ' so leave me alone Sam. Or else that hammer isn't the worst thing that could happen.' With those words, Dean slams the door behind him.

Sam sighs as he stands up. 'That went well.'

He takes his jacket and starts walking, ready to drive to Marysville and do the thing he's best at.


End file.
